Ninjak Vol 1 0
| Series = Ninjak | Volume = 1 | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = (main storyline) (origin story) | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} The "Hope and Glory" storyline tells the origin stories of Colin King, his father Jonathan King, his love interest Michiko, and his greatest enemies, Dr. Silk and Goro Sanada. This is the first of two parts. The story continues in . Hope and Glory, Part 1 of 2 Dr. Silk and Fitzhugh are the only characters who appear in 1984, the "present" timeline of the prologue. The 1959 flashback focuses on the Silkowki family only. Dr. Silk also appears in 1970. All other characters appear between 1959 and 1975 only. Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Agent Abnett * * * * * * Villains: * * ** *** **** **** **** * * Terrorist from * ** ** * Yakuza Other Characters: * Anne * British Government ** Prime Minister (P.M.) * * Dr. Lanning * * Edward * Emily * * Guard at Musashi Labs ** his dog * Harry * * Mr. Harland * Neighbors * Para-humans * ( ) * Waiter Locations: * 1950 ** *** *** Saint Jude's *** Southside **** Across the street from * 1959 ** *** **** **** ** *** Osaka *** **** British Embassy **** Mitsui Memorial Hospital **** Nishi-Shinjuku ***** Vagabound Bar **** Tokyo International Airport * 1970 ** *** **** La Jolla ***** ** Japan *** **** Kiyomizu-dera **** Nijō Castle *** **** Musashi Chemical Engineering * 1975 ** Japan *** Tokyo **** International School **** Musashi International Headquarters **** Warehouse in Akasaka, Minato-ku * 1984 ** Webnet / Dr. Silk's secret lair Items: * Achaearanea tepidariorum * Belt * Booze * Camera * * Geisha training * Katana * Latrodectus mactans * Ninja dress * Pistol * * Vehicles: * Airplane * Limousine Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Special Agent Abnett and Dr. Lanning are homages (and puns) to writers and frequent collaborators Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning (also known as "DnA") who started the storyline about both Project Schwarz Tod and Project Hope and Glory and gene manipulation, respectively, back in . Agent Abnett is killed by a lethal injection of "Schwarz Tod" and Dr. Lanning gives birth to the first baby as a result of "Hope and Glory." Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Ninjak Vol 1 0.jpg|'Regular Cover' File:Ninjak Vol 1 000.jpg|'#0 and #00 connected' Panels File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-1.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-2.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-3.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-4a.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-4b.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-5.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-6.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-7.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-8.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-9.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-10.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-11.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-12.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-13.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-14.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-15.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-16.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-17.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-18.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-19.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-20.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-21.jpg File:Ninjak Vol 1 0-22.jpg Related References External links Category:Zero Issues